Surprises: a series
by Kia Saari
Summary: After the defeat of the Master, Willow was in England, visiting relatives. While there, she finds out some unexpected news. Care to guess what the news was, or the relatives? (BtVS/HP) (Willow has magical abilities.)
1. Prologue

Surprises  
  
By JC  
  
Summary: After the defeat of the Master, Willow was in England, visiting relatives. While there, she finds out some unexpected news. Care to guess what the news was?  
  
Pairing: Oliver/Willow  
  
Spoilers: after season 1, summer of book 2.  
  
Distribution: I know you'll probably hate this. But you can have it. Just email me, I wanna know where to find my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, don't own 'em, don't own 'em, and my metaphorical love goes out to Jinni for inspiring me with "The Forgotten One". I loved it, Jinni!  
  
Rating: R for safe measure. Don't want you little folk getting any ideas! (Hehehe)  
  
Feedback: Would be most eagerly taken. But if you are planning to flame me, do it gently. Email me at jcshecklerswim@yahoo.com. -`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Prologue-  
  
Willow Rosenberg was a mild-mannered, shy girl from Sunnydale, California. Her red hair made her very distinguishable, contrasting visibly with her pale skin. As she looked out the window of the airplane heading to England, Willow thought about one thing: seeing her cousins for the first time in a decade. Her parents had been all too busy to escort their daughter to England, what with all their business trips. And her cousins where poor, and couldn't afford plane tickets for their favorite cousin to travel from California to England. Last time, she didn't even see her cousins that much. She longed to hear Fred and George's jokes again, hear Percy's bossy voice, and see Ginny's smile. Ginny was only one year old when Willow had visited. Now, as Willow passed over the Atlantic Ocean, she smiled. Willow was going to see Ron, at thirteen years old. She was going to see Ginny, at twelve. Willow was going to listen to her twin cousins' changed voices as they told jokes.  
  
Arthur Weasley was Willow's mother's brother. His family was poor, and could not afford tickets to buy Willow ticket to visit England. After saving money in her checking account, over a hundred thousand dollars, she bought tickets to England. This would be a great summer, for the Weasleys said that they would welcome her with open arms.  
  
"Oh yeah," the redhead said with excitement. "Very great." 


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home, Wills

Surprises1  
  
By JC  
  
Summary: After the defeat of the Master, Willow was in England, visiting relatives. While there, she finds out some unexpected news. Care to guess what the news was, or the relatives? (BtVS/HP) Summer of book 2. After season 1. Willow has magic abilities.  
  
Distribution: Anyone who wants this fic, just ask in an email.  
  
Dedication: to Jinni. You have my metaphorical love, once again, because your fic "The Forgotten One" inspired me into writing Willow/Oliver stories. Loved the fic, by the way.  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, don't own 'em. But I really want Malfoy.and the twins. *G*  
  
Pairing: Willow/Oliver. Don't worry, we'll get there!  
  
Rating: Let's say R, just for good measure. `0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0 `0`0`0`0`  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome Home, Wills-  
  
When flight 5478 landed in the London airport, Willow yawned from the extensive trip. The redhead stepped off the plane and onto the carpet of the airport. Willow sighed as she said to herself, "Looking for a pack of redheads. You can't miss them Willow."  
  
As if by magic (which is quite possible, she mused), she looked into the kind face of her Aunt Molly. Willow smiled brightly, and pushed the cart faster.  
  
"Willow!" the twins chorused. Willow just smiled wider and urged the cart faster, until she was in a jog. When she was with her cousins, she let go of her cart and practically jumped into Molly's open arms. Willow hugged her aunt with built up yearning from the past decade.  
  
"Well, look at you, Willow," Molly said, letting go of Willow to appraise her. Molly smiled. "Last time I saw you, you were much shorter, and had less hair. You are growing into such a beautiful young woman. You're sixteen, now. Yes?"  
  
"Yes, Aunt Molly," Willow responded brightly. She was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Well, let's get you home and rested," Arthur said. "You've had a long trip, Willow. I'm glad you could come. We were hoping you'd come sooner, but."  
  
"I know. My parents are always so busy," Willow explained, sighing. Her grin faded. "I hardly see them anymore. They're always away on a business trip. And I could never ask them. So, I'm sixteen, old enough to fly on my own, wouldn't you say?"  
  
The Weasleys smiled sadly, and looked onto her with a slight pity in their eyes. "Well, come on then. No use ruining a good, dreary, cloudy, rainy day, is there?" George joked.  
  
Willow smiled and laughed. "I missed your jokes, George."  
  
"I'm Fred, not George!" George complained.  
  
"No, your George. See, you have green eyes, and Fred has blue," Willow said, staring straight into George's eyes. "And, You always wear gray sneakers. Fred wears black ones."  
  
"You're good, Willow," George said, smiling brightly. The Weasleys were now loading themselves into three taxis. As they sped along the countryside, Willow leaned her head on George's shoulder and yawned.  
  
"I'm tired George. Where am I sleeping when I get to your house?" Willow managed through a yawn.  
  
"Take a slight nap, Wills. You'll be sleeping in Ginny's room," George answered quietly, patting his cousin's head.  
  
George knew his cousin was lonely. Her parents never talked with her. They always left her at home, alone. George (and the rest of the male children) only showed this much affection to Willow. Sure, they were kind and attentive to the rest of their family, but Willow Rosenberg needed extra because she wasn't exactly used to it. His mother swore that she would be used to it by the end of the summer.  
  
`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`  
  
After two hours, Willow was shaken awake by George, who said, "Wills, we're home!"  
  
Willow sat straight up, looking around. She saw a poor house that admittedly looked cozy. The countryside around them was ablaze with colors from the setting sun. Willow grinned. This was her home for the next summer. She only wished that she didn't have to leave.  
  
TBC.. Coming soon to a computer near you: Chapter 2: Magical Surprises 


	3. Chapter 2: Magical Surprises

Surprises  
  
By JC  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, don't own 'em. But I really want Malfoy.and the twins. *G*  
  
Dedication: Thank you Kiwi for the feedback. Here's more.  
  
Summary: After the defeat of the Master, Willow was in England, visiting relatives, accompanied by Buffy. While there, she finds out some unexpected news. Care to guess what the news was, or the relatives? (BtVS/HP) (Willow has magical abilities in this fic. They developed faster, ok?)  
  
Feedback: Is great for my ego. And my ego makes me write. Sugar also makes me write, and reading a good fics does too, but my ego needs boosting. Feed me.  
  
'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0 '0'0'0'0'  
  
Chapter 2: Magical Surprises  
  
Willow was beyond tired. She was exhausted. She walked into the house and was so tired, she missed the fact that the potatoes were chopping themselves. She missed that the broom swept itself. She missed that the yarn was being knit without someone knitting it. She missed all of it, and followed Ginny to her room, where Willow looked at the cot like it was the greatest bed of all time. She collapsed on top of the cot and fell asleep immediately. Ginny sighed and went back downstairs to where her family was assembled in the family room.  
  
"- So Dumbledore's coming by the day after tomorrow to test what she knows in the magical field," Ginny caught the last part of the sentence leaving her father's mouth.  
  
"Really?" Fred asked excitedly. "Is she gonna be a fifth year?"  
  
"Maybe. I depends on what she knows in magic," Arthur said. He sighed. "She'd be lucky if she gets a second year."  
  
"Daddy, she's sleeping," Ginny announced, walking into the room. "Went out like a light when she hit the cot."  
  
"Aww, let her sleep Gin. We'll wake her in the morning," Mrs. Weasley said. "Tomorrow, we'll explain everything to her, and take her shopping for a wand, get her fitted for robes."  
  
After dinner, which followed directly after the meeting, they all went to sleep.  
  
"@"@"@"@"@"@"@"@"  
  
Willow awoke the following morning, and judging by the amount of light in the room, it was just after dawn. She stepped out of the room, to see her aunt carrying a stick in her left hand, flicking the twig. But Willow's eyes widened when she saw the plates from the cabinet float out and land soundly on the table.  
  
"So, you're a witch to?" Willow asked, a slight quiver in her voice. "Why do you have a stick in your hand?"  
  
Molly Weasley's hand flew to her chest, right over her heart and turned around slowly. Seeing her niece staring at her expectantly, Mrs. Weasley ushered Willow into a seat at the table, while sitting down in the chair across from her niece.  
  
"Yes, I'm a witch. We were going to explain this to you today, but." Molly sighed. "You found out right-wait. What do you mean by 'too'?"  
  
Seeing her aunt's eyes narrow, Willow blushed hardly, and mumbled, "I can do magic."  
  
"You can?" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. "When? How? Where's your wand?"  
  
"I don't have a wand, Aunt Molly," Willow explained. "I can do magic with my hands. Watch."  
  
Willow flicked her wrists and Mrs. Weasley watched as the plates spun in the air, doing flips and turns, and then resettled themselves as they had been placed before Willow had them performing gymnastics in the air. Molly sat there, gaping at her niece as she turned bright red. Then Mrs. Weasley smiled, making Willow's blush disappear completely.  
  
"Well! That was very good!" Molly gushed. "We're going to Diagon Ally today, to buy you a wand and robes, maybe a cloak. Dumbledore will be stopping by tomorrow and will want to test you."  
  
"Aunt Molly? Who's Dumbledore?" Willow asked, as she blushed.  
  
"Who's Dumbledore?" Molly repeated. "Your mother is going to get it from me! She kept you away from the wizarding world entirely?"  
  
"Not really," Willow answered as her blush disappeared. "I grew up on the Hellmouth."  
  
"THE HELLMOUTH?" Mrs. Weasley screeched, thus waking everyone in the house up. "You lived on THE Hellmouth?"  
  
"Yes, Aunt Molly. You do know what a Slayer is, right?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Yes, I know what a Slayer is. But she's a myth. A legend-" Molly said.  
  
"No, she's not," Willow responded defiantly as the rest of the house came into the kitchen to watch Willow and Mrs. Weasley talk. "I'm best friends with her. And I know first hand that she's the Slayer. I've met her watcher, Rupert Giles. And I've been attacked by vampires. She saved Xander and me. Buffy Summers is not a myth, or a legend. She is the REAL Slayer. And I am her best friend, as well as her personal Wicca, witch, whatever you want to call it."  
  
Seven gasped could be heard from behind Willow, and she winced at the sound of them. "I shouldn't have said that," Willow whispered.  
  
"You know the Slayer?"  
  
"You're best friends with her?"  
  
"You're a witch?"  
  
Willow turned and smiled. "Yes to all of your questions."  
  
"Wow!" Everyone said.  
  
"Yeah, now. Can we eat? I'm starving!" Ron said, with an accompanied grumble in his stomach.  
  
`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\`\  
  
After they had eaten breakfast, bombarding Willow with as many questions as they could muster, Willow and the Weasleys got dressed and followed Molly through the busy streets of London. The got to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Hello Tom," the Weasleys called.  
  
"Hello, Weasleys! Is there anything.now, now! Who may this pretty creature among you be?" Tom asked.  
  
"This is my niece, Willow. She will be attending Hogwarts for the first time this year," Molly answered. "Her mother is Arthur's sister. She didn't like magic, but after she married a wizard who also hated magic, they moved to America. They kept her from our world for a little over sixteen years!"  
  
"Oh my!" Tom exclaimed, seriously taken aback. "She's been away from her heritage for sixteen years?"  
  
"Yes, I have, and can we please get going, Aunt Molly?" Willow interrupted. "I really want to get my wand. I'm anxious!"  
  
"I guess you are, my dear!" Molly laughed. "Well, Tom, you heard her. Now, I have to go. See you later!"  
  
After going to Gringott's, (which Willow wanted never to be present at ever again, if not only for the goblins. Willow had the key to her parent's wizarding account, which had an abundant amount of wizarding money, so she stocked up,) Willow then followed Mrs. Weasley to a shop called Olivander's while the rest of the Weasleys explored Diagon Ally. An old man with disturbing features appeared behind the counter. "What can I do for you, Molly, miss?"  
  
"Mr. Olivander, this is my niece," Molly introduced. "She needs a wand."  
  
"Oh, I see. Let's try this. Elm with dragon string. 9 and a quarter inches," Mr. Olivander said. As soon as Willow had a hold on the wand, he snatched right back, saying, "No, no, that's not right."  
  
She tried out many wands without much success. "I think this will suit you perfectly," Mr. Olivander said at last. He held out a thin box, which she opened quickly. "14 and one eighth inches, filled with unicorn hair and a phoenix feather. Very new actually. Made from the wood of a Willow."  
  
Willow bit her lip to stifle a giggle. But as soon as she had a firm grasp on her wand, she felt a wave of satisfaction, power, and immense good. "I think this is the one, Aunt Molly."  
  
"Yes, it is. Mrs. Weasley, that will be 9 galleons and five Knuts," Mr. Olivander said.  
  
"I'll pay, Mr. Olivander," Willow said quietly. She pulled out the money and handed it to the wand shopkeeper.  
  
"You know, I never caught your name, miss," Mr. Olivander said, curiously.  
  
"My name is Willow," she answered. "Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"Ah," Mr. Olivander said. "That's why you were trying not to laugh."  
  
"Yes, that's why. Now, I have to leave," Willow said, pulling her aunt out of the shop. "I have to buy robes, you know."  
  
After a trip to Madam Malkin's, Willow was allowed to explore Diagon Ally, as long as she found one of her cousins shortly afterward. After about ten minutes, she spotted George and Fred talking to a person obscured from her view. She walked up to her twin cousins.  
  
"Yo, Fred, George, what's shakin'?"  
  
"Willow, don't do that stealth thing you learned from Buffy!" Fred chided, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
"Yeah, Wills! You nearly scared us half-to-death!" George scolded softly. He cleared his throat, stepping out of the way. "This is Lee Jordan. He also is a prankster."  
  
"Hardly as bad as you two," a Scottish voice said from behind Willow. She saw her twin cousins' eyes grow big, along with their smiles and launched their bodies at the body of that voice.  
  
"OLLIE!!"  
  
TBC..Coming soon to a computer near you! Chapter 3: Meeting Oliver Wood 


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Oliver Wood

Surprises3  
  
By JC  
  
Summary: After the defeat of the Master, Willow was in England, visiting relatives. While there, she finds out some unexpected news. Care to guess what the news was, or the relatives? (BtVS/HP) Summer of book 2. After season 1. Willow has magic abilities.  
  
Dedication: Thank you Meggie, for reading the story I sent you. Thank you Bethie, for being you. And thank you Jinni, for writing "The Forgotten One" and getting me hooked on Willow/Oliver fics.  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, don't own 'em. But I really want Malfoy.and the twins. *G*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting Oliver Wood  
  
"OLLIE!" George and Fred chorused happily. "We thought we'd never see you this summer!"  
  
"Well, you did," the voice replied.  
  
"Oh, Oliver, this is our first cousin Willow. She's from America," Fred introduced.  
  
"California," George extended. "Right around you age, Ollie."  
  
Fred and George took one of Willow's arms each and hauled her around to face Oliver.  
  
When Willow turned around, she met the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen. Her mouth went dry and she blinked her eyes a couple times. "H- hi," Willow stammered, awed by the man in front of her. He had a black shirt on, with black pants. "Nice t-to meet you."  
  
"Same here," Oliver said, not fairing much better. She was beautiful. They way her pale skin and her bright red hair contrasted, her green eyes, and very pink lips. She was wearing a baby-blue tank top and a blue knee length jean-skirt.  
  
Willow tore her eyes away from the male beauty in front of her to look for Fred and George. But they had left. "Um, Oliver? Could you walk me? Fred and George have blown town."  
  
"Yes, I could," Oliver answered, taking his eyes off the auburn-haired belle next to him. "So, you're from America?"  
  
Willow nodded, letting his accent wash over her. She didn't realize until now how sexy his accent was. "Sunnydale, California. So, you go to school with them?"  
  
"Yep. They're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, along with me," Oliver said. "I'm the captain, and the Keeper."  
  
"Oh! You play that game Ron always boasts about!" Willow said after a few seconds.  
  
"You don't know what Quidditch is?" Oliver said bewildered. He saw her blush and shake her head no.  
  
"I only found out that there was a wizarding world this morning. I mean, I knew that there were witches and warlocks and demons and ghosts and such, but I never knew there was a 'world' for it," Willow babbled. "My parents moved to America before I was born and I grew up in a muggle world. I never knew anything like this even existed. And Ron and Fred and George and everyone tried to explain everything to me this morning b-"  
  
Oliver had placed two of his fingers on the babbling beauty's mouth, effectively stopping her onslaught of words. He smiled. "Do you know you look cute when you babble?"  
  
Willow blushed. "No I didn't. I don't usually watch myself babble in the mirror," Willow joked.  
  
"Ah, now I see why else you're related to Fred and George. There's that Weasley sarcasm," Oliver said, in a teasingly low voice. But he was oblivious to what said voice had effect on her.  
  
Willow had huge butterflies in her stomach. This hunky guy was flirting with her! He was the captain of a famous sport on the wizarding world, he was very fine, and his aura just oozed of intelligence. She smiled as they walked past Fred and George who were hiding behind a stack of books, not noticing the twins at all.  
  
`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3`3 `3`3`3`3`  
  
"I knew this was going o be a success!" George exclaimed. "Didn't I tell you? They totally hit it off."  
  
"Yep, you did, good brother," Fred replied. "Now, she's definitely will be a Gryffindor, right?"  
  
"Of course!" George said excitedly. "So, that's an even better thing, because she'll be with Wood a lot of the time-"  
  
"And she won't be lonely any more," Fred finished, a dreamy look on his face. "George, you're a genius!"  
  
"Of course I am," George scoffed, chuckling.  
  
` # ` # ` # ` # ` # `  
  
"So, you're the Keeper. You defend the hoops," Willow said. "And the players pass the Quaffle and try to get it through the hoops and they're called Chasers. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, you are Willow," Oliver said. "Quidditch is the best sport in the world."  
  
"Okay.So, this is like basketball with six hoops and is played on broomsticks," Willow reasoned slowly.  
  
"You know, Harry Potter said the same thing to me last year," Oliver told her. "But I still don't know what basketball is."  
  
"It's a muggle sport," Willow explained. "Very.exciting at times, but I really never watched the games. We were required to go to them."  
  
"Ah, but Quidditch is something you really don't want to miss," Oliver said. "Very exciting, and very enthralling."  
  
"Oh," Willow said, then she continued. "And there is one player from each team that try to go after a little gold ball with wings called a Snitch?"  
  
"Yes. Harry Potter is the Gryffindor seeker," Oliver said. He smiled. "You really just entered our world this morning? It seems like you've known about this for a couple weeks, even moths. For people who've just entered this world, you learn pretty fast."  
  
"Well, I was the smartest girl in the school back home," Willow explained. "Miss Calendar was helping me maintain my magic abilities, but that was about it. And I helped the teachers with stuff and I am a fast learner."  
  
"You're babbling again Willow," Oliver chided softly, while chuckling. "So, you're a fast learner. What else can you tell me about yourself?"  
  
"Well, I'm a shy redhead from the small town of Sunnydale, California. I like reading, hacking, and performing a little magic here and there," Willow told Oliver. "I enjoy company, because I hardly get any. My parents are always away on business trips. I was so glad that I could visit Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur. I mean, my friends are nice, but I haven't seen my cousins in a decade!"  
  
"A decade?" Oliver asked, totally shocked. "Oh. That's just amazing, in a depressing way."  
  
"Yep. Now, how about we go for coffee sometime?" Willow asked, and then blushed at her straightforwardness.  
  
"Um, sure. How about the day after tomorrow?" Oliver stammered, and the two stopped near where Mrs. Weasley was collecting her children. Oliver really liked Willow. She was pretty and very smart.  
  
Everyone, omit Willow was gathered by the entrance of Diagon Ally.  
  
"Great! Around noon then?" Willow asked. Oliver nodded. She smiled. "See you then!"  
  
Willow was grinning from ear to ear when she turned around and headed toward her cousins. When she was side by side with George and Fred, she grinned harder. "You left on purpose, didn't you?"  
  
"Leave you on purpose?" Fred questioned, overly dramatic.  
  
"Why, we'd never do such a thing!" George exclaimed. "So, when are you two meeting?"  
  
TBC.. Coming soon to a computer near you! Chapter 4: Talking Over Coffee 


	5. Chapter 4: Talking Over Coffee

Surpises4  
  
By JC  
  
Dedication: Also thank you Jinni for inspiring me with "The Forgotten One". And thank you Kiwi, Lily Flower, Wicca Chick, ShadowElfBard, and Mugglebornwitch2 for your reviews because they boosted my ego! *BG* I look forward to more of them!  
  
Summary: After the defeat of the Master, Willow was in England, visiting relatives. While there, she finds out some unexpected news. Care to guess what the news was, or the relatives? (BtVS/HP) Willow has magic abilities like in season 6, but can control them. **DANGER**: this chapter is very long. Please take note to that.  
  
Spoilers: Major spoilers for Chamber of Secrets for this chapter. I used quotes! Season 1 off BtVS, book 2 of HP.  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, don't own 'em. But I really want Malfoy.and the twins. *RBG*  
  
Rating: Let's say R in case of sexual innuendo.  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* `*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 4: Talking Over Coffee  
  
That night, Willow was woken from a pleasant dream about Oliver and her doing horizontal dance, (**Dontcha just love my wording? *BG***,) by Fred.  
  
"Wills!" he whispered. "Wake up! We're going on a trip! Wanna come?"  
  
That made Willow bolt right up. She smiled widely, retrieved her wand, and pulled a short-sleeved shirt over her sports bra and pulled on the large black, drawstring, silk boxer shorts she got from Buffy. Willow silently snuck out of Ginny's room, creeping down the stairs until she entered the kitchen where she saw Ron, Fred, and George waiting expectantly for her. "What are we doing?" Willow whispered.  
  
"Remember we told you about Harry Potter?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"The guy who defeated Voldewart?" Willow asked curiously. "Yeah, I know who you're talking about."  
  
George, Ron, and Fred looked shocked at her mispronunciation of the most feared name in the wizarding world.  
  
"You just-"  
  
"Made fun-"  
  
"Of You-Know-Who's name!" Ron finished. Then he smiled. "Harry is going to like you. Er, not like crush like you, or maybe he will, I am not sure. Because I don't have an attraction towards you, because you're my cousin."  
  
"I get the metaphor, Ron," Willow said, effectively stopping his words. "Anyway, you shouldn't fear a name. It only makes the person, or thing in this case, feel more powerful."  
  
They nodded. "Anyway," George continued. "We're going to pick him up. He lives in Little Whinging, which is twenty miles from here! So, we'll have to fly there."  
  
"Really?" Willow asked, her eyes widening. "How are you flying?"  
  
"With dad's car," Ron explained. "He enchanted it so that it could fly. And so it has an invisibility boost."  
  
"Wow!" Willow exclaimed silently. "Flying invisible cars?"  
  
"Yep, now, we have to go now, or we'll be caught by mum tomorrow," George said as they opened the door and headed toward the shed. Opening the large door, Fred revealed a blue Ford Anglia. "Willow, get in up front with Fred an I. Ron, get in the back."  
  
So, they clambered into the blue car and George revved it up, muttering a silencing charm on the engine. Willow leaned back between her twin cousins and watched pleasantly as the ascended from the beautiful grassy ground. She even smiled as her male cousins rolled the windows down the windows and a breeze soothed her warm neck.  
  
"So, what does this Harry guy look like?" Willow asked off-handedly. "Black glasses, black hair kind of guy?"  
  
Ron stared at her. "Yes, he had big, round, black glasses, jet-black hair and lucid green eyes," Ron described. "He's really skinny and tall."  
  
"Oh, okay," Willow said. She sighed and decided to take a short, hopefully dreamless nap. Willow drifted into the arms of slumber listening to the quiet rush of wind outside of the car.  
  
`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`  
  
Fred and George smirked as they heard their cousin's pleasant moan in her sleep. Ron just grimaced, as tapped her shoulder to wake her up. Willow came awake with a start, looking around wide-eyed. "I moaned, didn't I?"  
  
"Yep, you did Wills," George said, grinning. "Will you tell us who you were dreaming about?"  
  
"No!" Willow practically screeched as the car slowly came to a halt outside of barred windows. Willow thought about how their faces would look if she told them she had been dreaming of Oliver again. "I'll give Ron and you two nightmares!"  
  
"So, we know him then?" George chuckled. "It's not our dear Quidditch captain, now is it?"  
  
Fred thought Willow's eyes would have pooped out of their sockets from the way they bulged as a glare at George while her cheeks flushed as crimson as her hair. Fred and George just burst out laughing.  
  
"Ewww, you were thinking of Oliver?" Ron asked from the backseat.  
  
"No, Ickle Ronnikens," George said, still laughing. "We were just teasing her."  
  
"Okay, good," Ron said. Then he climbed over to the other side of the car and stared through the bars into the dark room. Willow flicked her wrist and concentrated on the bars in the wall. They tore away after a few minutes, surprisingly silent.  
  
After a few minutes, Willow heard a male voice say, "Ron! Ron, how did you - What the--?"  
  
Willow saw a boy peek out the window. His eyes widened as he realized there was a car parked in midair. She saw him look from Ron, to the twins, then have his eyes land suspiciously on her. Willow smiled.  
  
"Ron, who's that girl?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"She's our American cousin, Willow Rosenberg," Ron explained quietly. "She's visiting for the summer, and today Dumbledore is gonna test to see if she'll be able to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Wow, she hasn't been to a wizarding school ever?" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"No, she didn't even know about our world until this morning when she caught mum floating things with her wand," Ron explained. "But, we're here to rescue you. So, get your things!"  
  
"My things are in cupboard under the stairs. They locked it though," Harry said. "And I can't get out of my room-"  
  
"No problem," George said. "Out of the way Harry. Willow, would you come with us please? When you do magic, it's not detected, is it?"  
  
"I don't think so," Willow said with a thoughtful look on her face. "They never did before."  
  
"Well then. Come one Willow!" Fred said.  
  
George grinned as he took out a hairpin and picked the lock as Fred explained.  
  
"A lot of wizards think it'd a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow."  
  
A small click was heard and the door swung open revealing the dark hallway. Willow followed Fred and George down the stairs and to the heavily padlocked cupboard. With a lazy wave of her wrist, the locks unlocked silently. Fred and George pulled the large trunk out of its confinement. Willow flicked her wrist slothfully and the trunks were floating a few feet above the ground. She walked up the stairs, the trunks and her twin cousins following closely behind her. Harry gaped at the top of the steps at the show of this beginner witch's magical abilities.  
  
"Yeah, I'm powerful, I know!" Willow hissed quietly. "Stop staring at me like I'm some circus freak."  
  
"S-sorry," Harry stuttered his apology.  
  
"That's okay," Willow assured him. "Now, fitting this in the trunk."  
  
George climbed into the driver's seat again and backed the car up. As he popped the trunk open, Willow floated the luggage silently into the trunk of the turquoise Ford Anglia.  
  
"Great," Fred said. "Harry, Willow, get in."  
  
Willow climbed over Ron to get in the front of the car in between her twin cousins. Just as Harry put one foot into the car, he heard a loud screech echo behind him. He had forgotten Hedwig! He then heard a loud, resonating voice say, "THAT RUDDY OWL!"  
  
"I've forgotten Hedwig!"  
  
Harry dashed across the room and grabbed Hedwig's cage, passing it to Ron. A loud crash was heard behind Harry and the light switch was flicked on. He glanced back and saw a seething, purple-faced Uncle Vernon standing in the doorway. Then, Mr. Dursley let out a bellow like a madman and charged at Harry, but was effectively thrown back by something Vernon knew of. Magic.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO MAGIC EVER AGAIN IN THIS HOUSE BOY! PETUNIA! HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!"  
  
Willow was glaring at the fat man against the wall. Seething, she snapped her fingers and a few web-like ropes appeared, wrapping themselves around Vernon clearly. "Harry! Quick, get in!"  
  
Harry only nodded and complied, jumping into the car and slamming the car door shut. "Can I ask why your cousin can make ropes appear out of nowhere, float my trunks without a wand, and how she just appeared now, and not in the last, I don't know, year?"  
  
"Well, Harry, I grew up on the Hellmouth, and that probably expanded my powers to not needing a wand. And I appeared a couple days ago because I'm only sixteen, I couldn't travel until now, I come from California in the States, and my parents haven't let me see my cousins in a decade!" Willow said excitedly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, George, step on it!" Fred and Ron yelled.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
George parked the car in the shed and everyone opened and shut their doors silently.  
  
"It's not much," said Ron.  
  
"It's WONDERFUL," said Harry happily.  
  
"That's what I said. But they degrade their house," Willow added.  
  
"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."  
  
"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the-at the top-"  
  
Ron had gone white, and Willow's eyes were bulging out of the sockets as her face turned as red as her hair.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came out of the house, scattering gnomes and chickens alike, a murderous look on her face. She scanned the yard and her eyes landed upon Willow, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry. Her look softened a bit when her eyes landed on Harry. But then she started yelling.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU ALL?" she screamed. "I WAS WORRIED SICK! I WAKE UP AND FIND THAT YOU'RE NOT IN YOUR BEDS, WHAT WAS I TO DO? THEN I FIND THE CAR GONE! I don't blame this on you, Harry, or you Willow. Ron, show Harry to your room. Willow, get changed and eat some breakfast. Dumbledore is coming in around noon."  
  
"Okay, Mum," Ron said. "Come on Harry, I'll show you to your home for the next two months, give or take."  
  
"Yes, Aunt Molly," replied Willow. She walked into the house and quietly stalked into Ginny's room. Seeing Ginny was still asleep, Willow grabbed a jade green tank top and a pair of dark blue, capris, cargo pants and headed to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and changing her clothes, she headed downstairs to see her uncle softly scolding the twins after seeing the look her aunt gave him. Willow stepped into the room and quickly said after seeing the pleading look on her twin cousins' faces, "Aunt Molly, can I have something to eat? I mean, you're the best cook! No one cooks like you do. And I haven't had anything like your cooking in a decade!"  
  
The twins smiled gratefully. Mrs. Weasley sighed, and nodded her head. "Fred, George, de-gnome the garden, and there better not be a single gnome in the garden when I come to inspect. Willow, dear, what would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"Oh, um, how about some eggs and bacon?" Willow suggested. "Or just toast. I'm not really that hungry. I'll help George and Fred."  
  
"Now dear, that's very kind of you to want to help Fred and George, but de- gnoming is very dull," explained Mrs. Weasley. "You wouldn't want to do that."  
  
"Oh, but I do!" Willow exclaimed. "I've never seen a gnome, much less de- gnomed one from a garden. Please, Aunt Molly?"  
  
"Okay, dear," Mrs. Weasley caved. "Just don't do too much work. You'll need your energy for Dumbledore."  
  
"Thank you so much, Aunt Molly!" Willow burst out happily, hugging her aunt. "Fred, George, let's go gnome hunting!"  
  
The twins smiled at her enthusiasm. "Okay," George said. "All you have to do is."  
  
@-@-@-@  
  
By quarter to noon, Willow was fidgeting and pacing. This Dumbledore fellow was supposed to be a very powerful wizard, one that You-Know-Who was scared of. She sat and stood, fidgeting from nervousness for fifteen minutes, until at exactly noon, a knock on the door was heard. Mrs. Weasley busied herself with opening the door, muttering polite welcomes, and asking if he wanted anything to drink, eat etc.  
  
"No thank you, Molly. I ate before I came. Now, can I see Miss Rosenberg?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Present!" called Willow. She turned red. It was a habit from school. "I mean, I'm right here."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Hello darling. I'm Albus Dumbledore. Nice to meet you," he stuck his hand out. Willow accepted it and shook the hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Thank you for meeting me," Willow said politely. "So, you're the headmaster of the school Hogwarts, yes?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Dumbledore replied. "Now, we need to access your abilities. You have a wand, yes?"  
  
"I have a wand," Willow nodded. She pulled her wand out.  
  
"Okay. You're accepted," Dumbledore said, "if you perform a vanishing spell."  
  
"Um, okay," Willow said. She pointed the wand her CD. "Evanesco!"  
  
The CD vanished without a trace. "Very good, Miss Rosenberg. Please perform a simple levitation spell."  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Willow said, swishing and flicking her wand. A chair near them floated up and twirled in the other. Then, Willow put the chair back down and it looked like the chair never moved. "Is that good?"  
  
"Well, Miss Rosenberg, you'll probably be pleased to know that you're accepted at Hogwarts," Dumbledore announced, "as a sixth year."  
  
@*@*@*@  
  
(The next day)  
  
Willow walked into the Leaky Cauldron looking for her coffee buddy, Oliver Wood. She was wearing a pair of black robes. Underneath those robes was a white school girl top, and a knee-length black studded skirt with a slit to mid thigh.  
  
When she entered, she immediately saw Oliver talking easily to a black girl. Oliver looked up, recognized Willow, and smiled, beckoning her over. Willow strolled over and said brightly to the girl, "Hi! I'm Willow Rosenberg. Fred and George's cousin."  
  
"Oh, you're who they were talking about at the end of the year!" the girl exclaimed. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Angelina Johnson. Nice to meet you."  
  
Willow shook the other girl's hand. Then Oliver spoke up. "Angelina, Willow and I have a coffee date, so please excuse us." Oliver then took Willow's hand and led her down Diagon Ally.  
  
They entered a shop called "Heather's Café". They sat down at a secluded booth in the partially unoccupied coffee shop. After looking at their menus for several minutes, then shutting them, a waitress came and took their order. "What can I get you two? Our special today is an Orange Mocha Latte Frappuccino," she said in a Texan accent.  
  
"I'll have a latte," Willow placed her order. "And a powdered jelly donut."  
  
"I'll have a Colombian coffee," Oliver said. "No sides, please."  
  
"So, you like your coffee black?" Willow asked. "So does Uncle Arthur."  
  
"My da never let me put anything in my coffee. Had to learn to live with the black stuff," Oliver replied.  
  
"Well, Oliver, tell me about yourself," Willow said curiously.  
  
"Um, what do you want to know?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Let's see," Willow leaned back and thought. "I'm going to rain down questions, and please answer them truthfully and to the best of your ability."  
  
"Uh, okay." Oliver complied.  
  
"I know it sounds weird, but I get to learn about you," Willow told him. "And, I'll answer my questions too. That way, you learn about me too."  
  
"No."  
  
Willow smiled. "I don't have a boyfriend. What's your favorite color or colors?"  
  
"Gold and red."  
  
"I like red," Willow said thoughtfully. "And blue. I don't have to ask what your favorite sport is, it's kinda obvious."  
  
Oliver grinned. Willow continued. "So, do you like me?"  
  
Willow grinned as Oliver blushed, bright red, and averted his eyes from hers. Then he mumbled, "Yes."  
  
Willow grinned wider, and said, "I like you too."  
  
He looked up at her, and gave her a small smile. Willow stifled a sigh at the smile. Then, the drinks came. After a couple minutes, Willow said, "Guess what? I forgot to tell you. I'm a sixth year! One more question, Oliver."  
  
"That's great! And the question is?"  
  
"I feel so embarrassed asking you this, but, can I kiss you?" Willow asked in a small, quiet voice.  
  
Oliver grinned ear-to-ear. "Yes."  
  
Willow began smiling to, and leaned across the table, as did Oliver, and their lips touched in a sweet, gentle caress. They pulled apart after a couple minutes. "Wow," Willow said.  
  
"Yeah," Oliver whispered. "Willow, would you be willing to go out with me again?"  
  
"Yes," Willow said quickly, smiling. The waitress came with the check, and Oliver, ever the gentleman, paid the check. "When and where?"  
  
"Tomorrow night, I'll take you to dinner," Oliver replied.  
  
"Oh, okay. What should I wear?" Willow asked. "Robes, or just clothes? And should they be fancy or what?"  
  
"Okay, robes, casual, we're having a nice dinner at the Leaky Cauldron," Oliver explained. "That place can be pretty nice if you go to the restaurant, and not the bar."  
  
"Okay," Willow said, smiling widely. Oliver had paid the check, and they were walking up Diagon Ally towards said place. "So, see you tomorrow at eight?"  
  
"Yes, see you then," Oliver said, heading off in the opposite direction she went.  
  
Willow smiled. She had a sort-of boyfriend already AND they had kissed. "Wow," she said, remembering the sweet kiss. "Better than Oz. Much better than Oz."  
  
@_@_@_@  
  
Willow was still smiling when she came home from her coffee date with Oliver.  
  
"Aw, he kissed you, didn't he?" George said. "Willow has a boyfriend!"  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend yet, George!" Willow hissed in a whisper. "He likes me, I like him, and he's taking me to dinner tomorrow night. I'll talk to him then about the boyfriend-girlfriend thing there."  
  
"Oi! Wills, did he kiss you?" Fred asked, noticing the goofy smile on his cousin's face. "He did, didn't he?"  
  
"Kind of," Willow replied. Her smile grew. "We kissed."  
  
"So, our Wills is dating our team captain?" Fred asked smiling, and he nudged her shoulder.  
  
"Yes," Willow replied. "I guess so."  
  
@#@#@#@  
  
TBC.. Coming soon to a computer near you! Chapter 5: At Flourish and Blotts 


	6. Chapter 5: At Flourish and Blotts

Surprises5  
  
By JC  
  
Summary: After the defeat of the Master, Willow was in England, visiting relatives. While there, she finds out some unexpected news. Care to guess what the news was, or the relatives? (BtVS/HP) Willow has magic abilities like in season 6, but can control them.  
  
Dedication: And thank you Kiwi, Lily Flower, Wicca Chick, ShadowElfBard, and Mugglebornwitch2 for the reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, don't own 'em. But I really want Malfoy…and the twins. *RBG*  
  
Spoilers: Season 1, HP book 2.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`  
  
Chapter 5: At Flourish and Blotts  
  
While Harry looked on with nervous, scared curiosity, the Weasley's, one by one, disappeared in the green flames. When it was his turn, he grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and coughed out, "D-Dia-gon Ally!"  
  
Then Harry disappeared too in the flames. "What did he say?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"It sounded like diagonally," answered his niece. "Well, I'm off."  
  
Their niece stepped outside and disappeared. "Did she just do that disappear without a wand thing again?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Mr. Weasley nodded his head. "I hate it when she does that. It's just not fair!"  
  
Arthur just nodded in agreement with his wife.  
  
@$@$@$@  
  
Willow was on the steps of Gringott's Bank, when she saw a large man walking down Knockturn Ally. She ran up to them. "Harry! Why the hell are you down Knockturn Ally?"  
  
"Um, Willow, you heard me in the fireplace," Harry replied, slightly stunned by this shy redhead's out burst. "I said the wrong things, and ended up here."  
  
"Oh," Willow said. "Well, anyway, sir, thank you for finding Harry."  
  
"Thass perfetly fine, Willow," the large man said. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh! Nice to meet you, Mr. Hagrid," Willow said, shaking his hand. "Willow Rosenberg, a first cousin to the Weasleys."  
  
"Harry!" yelled a girl's voice from behind Willow. "Harry, over here!"  
  
Willow turned and saw a bushy-haired brunette jumping up and down, calling over Harry. She stood on the white steps of Gringott's. The girl gave Willow a suspicious look when her eyes landed on Willow. Willow just smiled and stuck her hand out.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg, a cousin of Ron's," Willow said, as her and Hermione shook hands. "I came over for the summer, and I'm going to Hogwarts this year!"  
  
"Oh. Oh!" Hermione said. "Ron was so excited at the end of last year. He said his cousin was coming over for the summer."  
  
"Yep, in the flesh!" Willow said happily. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red hair, which turned out to be the rest of the Weasleys. "Harry, there they are!"  
  
Willow, Hermione, Harry and Hagrid (**I didn't realize till after I wrote it that the names are in backwards alphabetical order,**) strolled to where the Weasleys stood, looking around for any signs of their niece or son's friend. Mrs. Weasley spotted them first.  
  
"Good lord! Arthur! Over there!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, pointing to the group of four that was strolling over to them. "Harry, where on earth did you turn out?"  
  
"Knockturn Ally," Harry mumbled in reply. "If Hagrid hadn't have found me…"  
  
He trailed off, partially because the Weasleys could answer that themselves, and partially because he didn't really know. "Well, let's try to make this day less gloomy, eh?" Fred said. Then, in an imitation of a girl, he said, "let's go shopping!"  
  
Everyone laughed, and then headed to Flourish and Blotts. Once inside, they split up, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny standing in line for autographs by Gilderoy Lockhart, a famous wizard. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to another part of the bookstore, getting their books to put into the cauldron Mrs. Weasley carried. Percy was out the door in a matter of minutes. Willow followed Fred and George to the back of the store, where books on jokes were hidden. This spot was secluded and Willow sat down in a fluffy chair, watching as Fred and George debated over which book to buy. Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
"You two," Willow called, and Fred and George's eyes snapped towards her. "I'll pay for both the books. Now, will you both stop bickering? It drives me mad!"  
  
Fred and George sneered at her words, headed towards her with open palms, expecting money. Willow rolled her eyes and dove her hand into her pocket, fishing out ten galleons. "Take these. Consider it a birthday present from the last decade," Willow said as their eyes bulged when she handed them ten galleons. "Now, go buy something! I'm bored. I'll just look around, okay?"  
  
Fred and George just nodded, this present rendering them speechless. They grinned and ruffled through the books. Willow sighed and went in search of Ron.  
  
She found him, off to the side of the shop, talking to a pale-haired blonde boy. He looked rather angered by talking to this boy. Willow rolled her eyes as Ginny turned red from a comment made by the pale-haired boy. Then she made her move.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Willow tapped the boy on his shoulder and sent a few magical sparks through her fingers.  
  
"What do you want?" the boy asked snottily. He looked her up and down. And then he smirked. "You look like a Weasley."  
  
"Wrong," Willow disagreed.  
  
"But," the boy continued. "You can't be. Your clothes are to nice to fit even the best standards of a Weasley," he said with barely concealed contempt. Then he muttered under his breath, "Those pathetic, poor, Mudblood lovers."  
  
"What did I just hear?" Willow asked with fury in her voice. "You just said 'Mudblood lovers.' Oh my cheese. You are such a…there are a lot of words I could say right now, but I'm gonna say it the British way. You're a bloody git!"  
  
"That's enough, Willow," Mr. Weasley said, making his way over to them. "Ron! We're going outside! It's too crowded in here!"  
  
"Well, well, well—Arthur Weasley," a voice drawled from behind them. Willow turned around again and saw a tall man with a pointed face, clod, gray eyes, and long bleach-blonde hair. It had to be the boy's dad.  
  
"Lucius," Mr. Weasley nodded coldly.  
  
"You've been busy at the Ministry, I hear," Mr. Malfoy said, "With all those raids, I'm guessing that they're paying you overtime?"  
  
He reached into the cauldron and extracted a trodden copy of "A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration." Then, Mr. Malfoy snorted. "I guess not."  
  
Mr. Malfoy then slipped the book back into the cauldron and left, Draco, smirking back at them, in tow.  
  
"What a bastard," Willow muttered thus sending Ron, Fred, and George into hysterics. She glared at them, who in turn stopped their laughing. "Well, he is! I mean, I don't know him, but that Lucius character's 'mean, snotty, holier-than-thou' act is downright bullshit. I've faced scarier things than him."  
  
The Weasleys nodded, and hurried outside into the less crowded streets as Mrs. Weasley paid for the books.  
  
TBC……Coming soon to a computer near you! Chapter 6: Hogwarts Review! Review! Please review! 


End file.
